


Scream

by ywhiterain



Series: Promise verse [5]
Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Character Death, M/M, issues surrounding consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Hokuto died</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I would classify this as rape because Subaru doesn't give informed consent.

The night Seishirou had Hokuto killed, he fucked Subaru for the first time. He coaxed him to lie back on Seishirou's bed. He worked Subaru's clothes off, kissing him gently and murmuring comforting words to distract him from the fact he hadn't consented. Watched Subaru's eyes widen in something that Seishirou could tell was close fear as he took his own clothes off and closed all distance between the two of them.

Seishirou was more demanding, rougher than he's planned for their first time, driven by thoughts of Hokuto's coming death and knowledge he soon wouldn't have to share. Subaru form was pliant beneath him, and obedient to Seishirou's call.

"I love you," Subaru gasped as he came but before Seishirou could being to process what he'd been told, Subaru screamed.

Hokuto was dead.


End file.
